In the related art, for example, a non-pneumatic tire disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is known. The non-pneumatic tire includes an attachment body attached to an axle, an outer tubular body configured to surround the attachment body from the outside in a tire radial direction, and a connecting member configured to displaceably connect together the attachment body and the outer tubular body, and the connecting member includes an elastic connecting plate having both end portions connected to the attachment body and the outer tubular body.